Lone Racer
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: racers, gangs, romance, drama, death, miracles, rape, friendship, family, murder. That's what Cloud and Squall are mixed up in as they begin the toughest journey in their life. But atleast these two can see the miracles happening around and to them. YAOI
1. Bloody Beginning

_**Rea: I want everyone to let Haleybird take the credit for the rewriting of this chapter. She did a beautiful job and well it made me want to try harder than i've been. So Since this story is ending very soon...at chapter 11. My next few stories i will give my all even if i don't update on time. right? anyways she did a magnificent job on this. a masterpiece. She did it without my asking and showed it to me. even though the rest of the chapters won't be done let this be the beautiful intro.**_

_**Thanks again Haleybird**_

_**Disclaimer: dont own any final fantasy. i own the plot. haleybird owns the re-write.**_

* * *

"Lone Racer"

Chapter One: A Bloody Beginning

Dust flew as the sound of about two dozen engines sliced through the otherwise peacefully slumbering city. Motorcycles almost as diverse as their riders raced through the shadow-filled alleys, making hairpin turns and kicking up a mist-like layer of dust and exhaust fumes. The obvious leader leaned forward, sharp blond spikes dancing in the rush of air. Unlike his competition, he didn't wear a helmet. Cloud's vibrant blue eyes peered into the dark, warm Thursday night. As he sped across the finish line, most of the crowd cheered wildly, as the few others groaned in dismay at money lost in a badly placed bet. Strife carefully steered Fenrir to the side of the road where he waited for the other racers to finish.

"Twenty-three year old Cloud Strife wins! And here come second and third place..." The announcer screamed into his old, unnecessary microphone.

The second-placed biker pulled up beside the Strife and pulled off his blue and black striped helmet to reveal black spiky hair and playful blue eyes. "Great job, Cloud! Looks like you won a nice amount of money. How much did you bet on yourself?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know, around a hundred."

Zack laughed and slapped his companion on the back. "Just how long are you going to go on racing, anyway? Your luck won't hold out forever, and one of these days you're going to get hurt." Zack straightened up and looked around, much more serious than before. "You've made more enemies than you know. Have you thought about quitting while you're ahead?"

Cloud shot Zack a dirty look. "You know why I do what I do, so you should know that my answer is no." Zack sighed.

"Yeah... okay, Cloud. See you in a couple of nights for the next race." Cloud nodded. He kick-started Fenrir and spun around to drive away through the dusty streets, anxious to get home.

Zack waved until Cloud whipped around a corner, speeding out of sight. "Take care of yourself, buddy." He murmured, also mounting his bike and turning into an adjourning alleyway.

0000000000000

About mile away, two eighteen-year-olds walked through a very similar run-down side street. The taller of the two strode confidently forward, his friend following closely behind. The former had piercing blue-gray eyes and soft brown hair that reached his shoulders, while the latter sported short spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

Zell turned to his orphaned friend. "Come on, Leon. Stay at my place tonight. You shouldn't be sleeping out on the streets." Squall just rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll be fine. Besides, I stay with you Friday nights."

Zell threw back his head and groaned sarcastically. "But that's so far away!"

Squall gave a slight smile. "Tomorrow is Friday, Zell."

"Okay. I'll be back for you tomorrow then!"

Zell chuckled lightly and took off running down a side ally. Squall shoved his hands in his pockets and turned down the opposite street, an eerie silence descending. All Squall could hear were the scuffing noises of his black pants, the steady thud of matching black boots, and the metallic scrape of the charm sliding back and forth on his silver necklace.

Suddenly, Squall heard several other footsteps besides his own. Rounding a corner was the worst (and best-known) gang in the city, made up of only three: Raijin and Fuujin with their deadly leader, Seifer, in his trademark white trench coat. Squall could see a cut trailing from Seifer's cheek down to his collarbone, and a black eye on his right side.

Raijin raised a tightly clenched fist and shook it angrily at Leon. "You're going to pay for what you did to the leader of the Viper gang, ya know?"

Squall laughed mockingly. "I didn't do anything. Maybe it was just his own stupidity, ya know?" Squall began to edge backwards. _If I can just distract them long enough..._ His mind was racing.

Fuijin shook her head in disgust. "Unbelievable." Seifer inclined his head and Raijin leaped at Squall. Unable to dodge Raijin's heavily muscled (yet deceptively agile) body, Squall was thrown to the hard cement ground.

Seifer's grin was sinister. "Hold him, Raijin. Make sure he doesn't get away." Seifer handed his coat to Fuujin and took the gleaming pocket knife she held.

Squall's eyes widened in horror, and he struggled harder. "Get off!"

Seifer chuckled. "What's wrong, Squall? Don't want to play? I was going to let you join... but you'd rather hang out with that rich punk Zell, wouldn't you?" Seifer began to advance towards Squall, who tripped him, sending the deadly knife spinning away. Squall then rocked all of his body weight to the side, and rolled Raijin off him. Squall started to run when Fuujin grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip.

"Afraid?" Fuujin mocked.

Seifer laughed darkly and walked over to Squall. He looked down at the victim, struggling harder against his captors.

"It's useless trying to run away."

Leon tried to yanking his arm free, but Seifer stepped forward quickly and punched Leon square in the jaw. The momentum sent Squall stumbling backwards and he tripped over Raijin's feet, coming down hard onto the rough pavement with a crash. Raijin moved forward to hold him down. Squall groaned as blood began to build up on the ground around his head. Seifer grabbed the pocket knife off of the ground and crouched down next to Squall.

"Now let's get started." Seifer savagely swung the knife down and ripped it across Squall's chest. Squall's white shirt was instantly stained a bloody red. Squall hissed, holding back tears of pain.

Seifer laughed darkly. "This is only the beginning..."

0000000000000

The Viper gang sauntered away, satisfied with their night's work, leaving Squall at the mercy of the sewer rats. Both thin and dangerously deep cuts ran up his arms and from his ankles to his knees. On along his chest, the crimson blood had turned his white shirt almost completely red. A slash beginning on the tip of his right eyebrow that reached diagonally across his nose bled profusely. It was a painful mark that would eventually turn to a scar…a reminder. If he even survived to remember. Blood was seeping continuously out of his many wounds, making him lightheaded. A growing puddle of his own blood was forming around him, and hacking coughs added to the crimson river, flowing away from Squall's outstretched arm.

_I might just drown in my own blood before I bleed out. _Leon shook his head weakly, trying to dispel the morbid thoughts that kept returning to the forefront of his mind.

Squall tried to use the dizziness to distract from the pain, without success. Even the smallest twitch sent bolts of fire up his arms, his legs, and into his chest. His head was pounding, and his vision was beginning to fade.

"Help... please..." He coughed painfully, and drifted into oblivion.

"Somebody..."

0000000000000

Cloud slowed while passing through gang territory, as he usually did. He had heard stories of idiots trying to jump a biker driving past at high speeds, making for a dangerous crash, sometimes even a gas-fueled explosion. Strife drove through a puddle of water, which splashed up and soaked his pants and wheels. Unbidden, a memory flashed through his mind: _...making hairpin turns and kicking up a mist-like layer of dust and exhaust fumes..._ It hadn't rained in a month! He quickly looked down at his dampened pants, that were covered in blood that was not his own.

_Oh, crap... _Cloud leaped off Fenrir and raced back to where the puddle was. Around the corner, in a narrow ally, lay a teenage boy, sprawled face-down on the pavement, blood splattered everywhere. Cloud grimaced at the bloody scene, and kneeled down to check the figure's pulse. His eyes widened in surprise.

_He's still alive...?_


	2. Friction

**Rea**: okay to explain Cloud's sort of OOC…well I just want to point out that his personality sort of resembles that of after Advent Children yet also that of before he was poisoned with Mako Addiction in Crisis Core.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Final Fantasy material.

____________________-

Lone Racer

Chapter 2: Friction

Eyelashes flutter like a butterfly's wings as Squall struggles to open his eyes. Hazy blue eyes emerge and scan the unknown place he had been taken to. No recollection what so ever fluttered through his mind of being taken anywhere.

Even with the lights dimmed to barely a glow the illumination from the bulbs still stung his eyes and made his head pound. But Squall needed no light or sight to know what had been damaged, thus the tightness around his injuries gave the sure sign of gauze covering his frail form.

He takes in the room around him, noticing it to be a basic room like any other; sky blue walls and ceiling with an ebony rug concealing most of the dark woodened floor. Doors connecting his escape and most likely a closet adorn the walls along with a dresser and full-length mirror to the side.

The sound of heavy boots beating against the floorboards sounds and the door opens without a creak.

Squall clenches his eyes shut, hoping the act of sleeping would work.

A figure sits down on the edge of the bed and lets a deep sigh escapes the lips.

"Well…I guess you're not awake. I just had a feeling, but at least you're breathing normal now," says the gentle voice of a man. He continues talking to the "sleeping" boy. "I wish you would wake up…"

Yet even with his eyes closed, Squall could still feel the soft gaze of the man that sits at his feet. Knowing that this man cared that he was alive, he releases a shaky breath, sure to keep his eyes clenched shut.

"…Thank you…" the injured youth mumbles.

This took the man off guard for he shifts, obviously turning his full attention to the boy he had rescued from certain death. "Are you going to open your eyes?"

Squall shakes his mane of brown hair, but stops when his head begins to throb. The brunet reaches a hand up putting his hand to his forehead, as if it could cease the aching in his body all-together.

"Okay then, I'll be right back, and don't move." the man orders before rising.

Squall listens carefully to the dissipating foot falls. His hand falls back to his side and he re-opens his eyes. Time slowly dragged on and he hadn't even heard the approaching footsteps when he glances up and his eyes connect with a pair of vivid blue eyes.

"You're…" they both began, each planning on saying different things.

Squall drops his gaze to his hands that lay in the blanket that covers his lap.

The fair haired savior continues though, "You're eyes…they're…unique."

"Ya I know, they're the dullest eyes you've ever seen." the other snaps, rapid anger laced with every syllable.

"I was going to say that they…remind me of a mirror, reflecting the true beauty of the world."

"What are you, a poet?"

He laughs, "No, I've just been around, done my share of dilly-dallying for a lifetime. I see things different." His arm extends, holding out a glass of crystal ice water. "So, what were you going to say?"

"You're Cloud Strife…the racer, right?"

"H-How do you know me?"

Squall lets a frown cross his features. "I watch sometimes…My name's Squall Leonhart….but just call me Leon, please?"

Cloud smiles gently, not wanting to upset the teen in such a position, "Well, let me get you out of those bloody bandages."

With the same mind set, not wanting to upset the other, Leon sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. Respect for the older man grows as Leon notices that he had only removed the bloody shirt and rolled up the pants, respecting his privacy. Yet a tint of light pink still creeps onto Leon's cheeks and neck.

"S-Leon…want to talk about what happened?" suggest Cloud as begins unwrapping the bandages.

"The Viper gang…wanted me to join them but I refused."

Out of the corner of his eye Leon sees Cloud's blond spikes sway as the blond shakes his head in disgust. Fear of rejection hits home for Leon, for he could not determine what the disgust was directed at, him or the gang?

"You made a risky choice there Leon. But I'm glad you said no. Gangs are dangerous things to get involved in. But anyway where to you live? I guess I should take you home soon so your parents don't get worried to much."

Cloud finishes unwrapping the many sets of bandages and Leon grabs a hold of Cloud's hand. "I-I don't have a home…or a family. Please don't send me out just yet. I-If Seifer finds out that I'm alive, he'll surely kills me next time."

The penetrating fear in Leon's eyes pull at Cloud's heart. He knew what gangs could do to a boy.

The blond smiles gently, "Well…till you're healthy, then we'll go from there, okay?" Leon nods gratefully while Cloud picks up the bandages that are stained the color of rust. "The bathroom is right over there. Take a shower and get dressed. I laid out some of my smaller clothes for you." he says sincerely.

After a quick shower, Leon strides out in pants, which cut off at the knee, and a white t-shirt. New pain swims through the brunet's body due to the hot water that had washed over the cuts. Leon sits down on the bed cautiously, not wanting to move at all in that matter.

"Take your shirt off so I can rewrap the damage." orders Cloud from the doorway.

Leon flushes a rose color as he sets the shirt down beside him. _Why do I feel this? He just a lone racer…_

Cloud places his handful of fresh gauze down next to him and Leon. "Now sit straight and no complaining."

Leon straightens and sits completely still, the best he can. With the coolness of Cloud's touch, shivers run up and down Leon's spine.

As Cloud continues to wrap Leon up in the crisp white bandages, Leon's thoughts swirl around in his mind. Questions of all kinds battle for the attention at the forefront of his mind. Finally the youth decides on one.

"Cloud…why are you taking care of me?" questions Leon.

It was a simple question that many could have answer with a small sentence. But as for Cloud…well there were many reasons why he was helping this boy, and he didn't even know them all.

"I know how it feels to have a sense of no family and demanded to join gangs and such things. I…My parents were killed by a gang because I refused to join. I was only sixteen when I was orphaned. So I came here where I started racing and well I met my friend, Zack." Cloud sighs. "I just want better for you…"

Leon lowers his head, thinking of what he could possibly say to lighten the heavy mood. An idea hits him but before a word can be uttered, Leon's stomach growls.

Cloud chuckles lightly, "Come on, you're done, so let's get something to eat."

Leon slips his shirt over the bandages and follows Cloud to the kitchen.

The house itself is just a large enough, not to be considered a small home; three bed and four bath. The kitchen is decorated in white walls and black tiled floor so that it seems to glimmer in the sunlight coming through the windows.

Once down the stairs Cloud fixes them both simple sandwiches of cheese and ham. When their stomachs are filled they find themselves on a soft silver-gray couch in the living room.

The T.V. is set at a low volume the two seem to forget that it's even on. For they had begun chatting, sitting facing each other.

If any of the people Cloud knew walked in they would be shocked. For Cloud, this wasn't in a bit of sense, normal. But for some unknown reason to him, he feels the captivating feeling to tell this young adult all about himself.

"I was only able to move because my parents had owned a fortune and I was an only child. So of course the minute I got here I sent out looking for competitors."

Leon's brows furrow, "But…why motorcycles? I mean I watch the races but…it's dangerous."

With the question of 'why', Cloud's lips pull into a soft smile. "Because on a motorcycle I feel free and that I'm invincible, that nothing can harm me."

Leon smiles back, not wanting to comment further. So instead Cloud shifts the conversation.

"So Leon, how long have you been on the streets?"

The brunet only lowers his eyes to his hands that lie in his lap. He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Guessing that the subject is to hard core, Cloud attempts to speak up and change the subject.

But instead Leon whispers an answer, "Since I was 13 when my parent passed away."

The racer directs his attention to the uninteresting T.V., hoping that he didn't offend the already distressed youth.

The next hour passes in awkward silence, besides the chattering of the T.V.

A rhythmic pattern sounds from the door. A stern voice follows after instantly. "Cloud get your lazy ass over and open the door." Cloud merely shakes his head and opens the door.

A lofty figure strides in with spiky black hair and vivid blue eyes. The man stops dead in his tracks when he lays eyes on Leon.

Knowing his friend wants to be introduced to the other, Cloud hurries over to them. "Zack this is Leon, Leon this is Zack."

Zack smiles friendly and extends his hand to Leon. Shyly Leon reaches out with his bandaged hand and shakes Zack's.

As they let go of the other, Zack turns to his dear friend. "Wanna fix me a drink real quick? I've been out riding." Cloud shakes his head but goes none-the-less to get Zack a drink.

With the blond out of sight, Zack hops over the back of the couch and into the seat that had been occupied by Cloud. The blue-eyed boy raises a thin black eyebrow in suspicion. "So…Leon was it? Anyway what are you? Are you going to hurt him?"

_He must be extremely protective…like a brother._ thought Leon as he gazes into Zack's endless blue orbs. "What's it matter?"

Zack's gaze turns to a sharp glare. "I call them as I see them. I just don't want some guy breaking his heart. If that is your motive then leave now."

Leon glares back, "I don't plan on it." _Why can't people trust me to not screw everything up?_ He wonders as he answers.

Zack responses with a short nod, planning on questioning the youth further, but there's no time to do so.


	3. Leave

_Alright let's get this show on the road. I feel so bad that I forgot about re-writing this. I've been so busy with __In the Whitest Darkness__. But I'm back and raring to go._

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Square Enix does._

_____________________-_

Lone Racer

Chapter 3: Leave

Once the chilly glass touched Zack's hand an idea was sparked. The raven haired man smiles and proposes his suggestion. "Wanna chill and watch a movie?"

Both shrug and Zack wanders over to the shelves adjacent to the TV stand to decide on a movie. In the end the movie was something filled with action and violence, no real plot to it. Yet somehow, through the carnage Leon had managed to doze off.

The minute the movie had ended, Zack said his good-bye and left, saying he had something to take care of. Being as he had sat in the middle, Leon had curled up on arm rest.

Cloud scouts over to him and gently shakes him awake.

Leon yawns heavily, "Sorry…"

"I'll be off in a minute. I race on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Tomorrow I want you to come with me, if your feeling up to it," answers Cloud with a mere shrug of his shoulders.

Standing drowsily, Leon follows Cloud up the stairs and back into the room where he had first awoke in.

A long cloak the shade of ink slips on over Cloud's attire, "Go ahead and get some rest. I won't be back till around midnight, so try not to do anything stupid."

Staying as silent as a mime, Leon nods once before Cloud leaves. The vibrating sound of a motor starting and finally drifting off into the streets clicks something in Leon's mind, a decision needs to be made.

Leon plops down onto the bed, lost in deep though. _'Cloud's too nice for me to stay with him. I'll be found sooner or later…then __**he'll**__ come after Cloud too. Damn…'_

-______________-

As the darkness of late night and the light of early morning began to mix, Cloud pulls his motorcycle into the driveway. Tonight he had stayed later and won quite a bundle of money, around a thousand or so. Snatching up his slim ebony cell-phone from his pocket he glances at the time, 4:17 A.M.

Curiosity pokes at Cloud's weary mind; the upstairs light shines bright through the curtained window.

The second his bike is secure Cloud heads to the guest room, all the way wondering if Leon could still be up. But that thought diminishes quickly when he opens the door.

The young brunet lay under a thin cover, in the midst of a deep sleep. Suddenly the boy twists to the other side of the bed, ripping the sheets away, thus making them flutter to the floor beside the bed.

Cloud cautiously crosses the room and leans over the bed. "Leon…Leon are you okay?" he whispers to the boy.

Earning no response the blonde grabs Leon's shoulder and rolls him back over, letting out a small gasp.

Leon's face is twisted in pain with perspiration rolling over his features.

Pushing off stray strands of hair off of Leon's damp face, Cloud shakes his shoulder sternly soft.

As if a siren had went off, Leon jolts up out of his sleep and off the pillow, his breathing accelerated. Cloud pulls Leon into his arms, hoping to calm the other down.

By the sound of Leon's abrupt weeping Cloud tightens hid hold. Not sure what else to do Cloud rubs his back in circles, trying desperately to sooth the distressed youth.

A few minutes pass before Leon finally pulls himself together and away from Cloud. He sits stone still and staring at his hands.

Utterly confused Cloud reaches his hand out to touch Leon's shoulder, "Are you okay, Leon?"

All possible emotions drain from Leon's face as he turns his stormy eyes up at Cloud.

"I'm leaving…I shouldn't be putting you in danger like this. I've thought about it…I was waiting for you to come back when I fell asleep."

Cloud continues to sit there in shocking and confusing thoughts. On the other hand, Leon stands and hurries into the adjoining bathroom. A few moments pass before he finally walks out.

He mumbles to Cloud, "I bought them so don't think I'm stealing."

Leon stands before Cloud in a new attire all his own; black boots and pants, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket with a hood. The jacket falls to his waist with half of it zipped up. This way no bandages of any kind can be seen. Leon shoves his hands in his pockets and turns to exit.

With the speed of a cat, Cloud blocks Leon's path of escape. "Please…tell me what's going on at least? Why would I be in trouble?"

Leon exhales shakily, "I shouldn't tell you…"

"I have a right to know, Leon."

Lowering his gaze to the floor he sighs, "Look, I'm sorry. I should've left the moment I came to. If…If Sephiroth ever found out where I am he'll kill you. I couldn't wish that upon my greatest enemy. So…just forget about me. I'm a just a nobody anyway. I was never here for all you should know…don't look for me."

At first hesitant, Leon gathers up all his strength, he leans up and ghosts his lips over Cloud's.

Taken aback Cloud stands there touching his lips as if it were a faint dream.

Lost tears fly from Leon's eyes as he pushes Cloud aside and darts out of the house as hastily as he can.


	4. Discovered

_Okay…slowly this is coming and I'm trying hard to keep everything updated at a decent pace. I thank those who understand._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings._

__________-

Lone Racer

Chapter 4: Discovered

* * *

With his hands shoved deep into his pockets, Leon strides wearily up to the huge door of a dark looming mansion of pure black and silver trim.

Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door and is automatically greeted by a girl. At the age of 19 she has long black and brown streaked hair while grey eyes gaze at him.

She smiles brightly, "Oh Leon, I'm so glad that you came back and that you're okay!"

She latches onto Leon, giving him a bone crushing hug. Although, the minute Leon winces, she pulls away. Leon tries to smile back, "No need to worry Rinoa, I'm just a little banged up."

Rinoa sighs and pulls him into the house, "Are you bleeding?" Shutting the door she gives Leon her full attention.

"The Vipers jumped me again. Almost killed me but his nice man…Cloud Strife, saved my life." he gives in saying it with hurt eyes.

"Leon come here immediately!" orders the strong voice.

Rinoa only smiles and mouths the word 'sorry' before going back to dusting the shelves of the adjacent room. Leon leaves Rinoa to her maid duties and walks into the room marked as the living room to see **him**.

A 30 year old man stands in the middle of the room. His long silver hair drapes over his deep black attire, while his teal colored, piercing eyes seem to bore into Leon.

Walking closer Leon notices Seifer in a chair. The blonde holds his face in his palm while a bandage covers his forehead.

Noticing Leon's gaze, Sephiroth smiles cruelly. "He came back and I found out what happened. So I delivered him a similar scar. But now look what you've done, Leon? You've endangered another young man. You were lucky I can put up with Zell."

Leon lowers his gaze to the floor.

Sephiroth continues, "I hope you didn't say anything about me."

No response slips out of the brunet's lips.

The silvered haired man only sighs, "Looks like we need to question him."

Leon's head snaps up and moves closer to Sephiroth as he glares deep hatred at his foster father. "Leave Cloud alone!:

A scowl twists onto Sephiroth's face as he back hands Leon across the face. Just from the shock and force Leon stumbles back and kneels to the ground.

Sephiroth turns to Seifer, "Leave…and send in Rufus, I know he's been waiting."

The blonde hurries out, hoping not to anger the man any more.

-______-

A man with slicked back short blonde hair wearing a white suit walks in, clearly known as Rufus Shinra. He's flanked by three men in black suits.

The tallest of the trio has short black hair and soft crimson eyes. The middle has green eyes and a man of long scarlet hair that is pulled back into a ponytail, though it still travels down to the middle of his back. Lastly is chestnut eyed man with shoulder length black hair that is also grabbed up into a short ponytail.

Leon sighs, _'I can't believe he brought these three. Vincent Valentine is too skilled and tall for me to trick. The mangy red headed Reno is my friend. Then I would have to get around Tseng, and he'll calculate my every move. What am I going to do?'_

-____________-

After Leon had left, Cloud had sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

'_What is going on?'_ thought Cloud, _'Yeah I like the boy but when he said Sephiroth's name…my idol…for some odd reason it sent chills up my spine.'_

Unsuspected tears trail down the young racer's face. He takes no heed to the heavy footsteps striding up the stairs and to stand in front of him.

Cloud looks up to meet Zack's enraged eyes. _'He always knows when to come. Normally I would joke that it's scary. But…he might rip my head off my body.'_

The older racer growls low, 'What did he do to you, Cloud? Tell me!"

Inhaling a deep cleansing breath, Cloud pulls himself together. "He…he made his choice. Leon said he didn't want me…in danger."

Zack turns away. "I'll be back here later tonight. You better be at the race. So get some sleep."

Cloud nods with honest radiating off of his countenance, "I promise, I'll be there."

With that Zack hurries off while Cloud moves to his room to get a few hours of sleep.

-____________-

Groaning, Cloud glances at the clock, its neon red numbers glare at him over the pillow reading 11:11 A.M. With a new mind set, he gets ready for the day and heads to get his motorcycle.

Riding these streets often it was fairly easy for Cloud to back track to where he originally found Leon. Cloud slams on breaks and swerves to the right, barely missing a blonde boy who had run out in front of his path.

The boy runs up to Cloud's bike and in turn receives a heavy glare. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He pants heavily, apparently from running. "My name…is Zell. Have you…seen a boy…with brown hair…about my age?"

Cloud raises an eyebrow, 'Who are you looking for exactly?"

Zell walks around to the other side of the bike so he doesn't stand in the road. "His name is Squall Leonhart. Why have you seen him? Pleas tell me where?"

"Yeah…I found him the other night on…the verge of death. Took him home and got him bandaged up. But he left, saying something about Sephiroth." his features soften as he recalls.

Zell groans, "You're clueless ya know that?"

Cloud's glare instantly returns, "Then make it where I have a clue."

Zell shakes his head, "Don't think you want to know…um…by the way, who are you anyway?

"Cloud Strife…now tell me all you know, and I mean all of it," the older blonde demands.

Zell sighs, "Leon's mom died in a freak car accident when he was 13. His dad mysteriously disappeared and hasn't been seen since she died. Leon's relatives sent him to an orphanage where a man, a great racer, adopted him…Sephiroth."

He smiles slightly. "Sephiroth was still racing till a year ago. Leon was always alone in that house. So he always hung out on the streets. That's how he saved me from some thugs and we've been friends since. But now Sephiroth runs the Viper gang. But they've been going against his orders and trying to recruit more members. If they don't accept…they are killed."

Zell takes a deep breath, "But anyways that's really all there is to tell, 'cause I don't know no more."

Standing on the sidewalk, Zell waves at Cloud as he drives off. As fast as he can, Cloud hurries to the Meeting Ground as it's been called.

Swerving around the corner the man pulls the trigger to the fake gun, making a popping sound. Cloud revs the engine, instantly pulling up beside the other racers.

The race comes to an end when Cloud rides across the finish line. He stops by the man in charge and yells over the roar of the monsters behind him.

"Keep it."

Cloud drives off, headed home so his search can begin. The only reason he went to the race was because of the promise. Now he was free to do what was needed.

As he pulls into his driveway Cloud notices one thing and one thing only; the kitchen light is on.

Sneaking in as quiet as a mouse, Cloud enters the kitchen. On the counter sits a man in a black suit.

The man smiles making his tattoos rise with his cheek bones. Turning from his seat on the counter his red hair sways as he turns to the lone racer.

"Hey spiky, you know the kid, Squall, right?" the red head asks.

At the mention of him, Cloud's eyes instantly narrow. "Who are you?"

"Then you must be Cloud…and I take it that you don't like me that much." the man laughs, sounding slightly hurt.

Another man enters behind Cloud, "Reno would you just finish the job."

Reno yells at the man as he turns to walk away. "Shut up and do **your** job Tseng!"

Sliding off the counter, Reno approaches Cloud.


	5. Questioning

_Alright I got another one tonight. I'll have a bunch more coming. The story isn't changing it's just become…more…mature. lol like a story could grow up._

_Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!! you people just have to rub it in._

_________________-_

Lone Racer

Chapter 5: Questioning

________________-

Tseng stands on the front lawn waiting impatiently for Reno to bring Cloud out. He turns and flashes a smile as a motorcycle pulls up.

Zack hops off and runs over to Tseng, "What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up some business," he says with a quick glance at the house.

The front door flies open and Reno walks out with Cloud right behind him. Both refuse to glance at the other as they walk, with a sense of regret.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" asks Tseng.

Reno smiles wide, "We had a…misunderstanding, but we cleared it up after I knocked him." with that comment Cloud grunts and mumbles something unheard.

Tseng merely shakes his head, "Just get in the damned car."

Cloud starts to slide into the backseat when Zack yells at him, "What's going on?"

The blonde turns and smiles slightly, "I'm going to see Leon…whether you like it or not."

"Okay, but I'm following you there."

Tseng shrugs, "Fine Zack, it's your life not mine."

With everyone on a mode of transportation, they leave.

Pulling into the driveway of the Jenova mansion a blonde man walks out of the house. All piles out and heads toward the sophisticated man.

He sighs, "Tseng I told you that only Cloud is needed."

Reno smirks, "Oh come on Rufus, the guy followed by choice." Rufus only shakes his head.

"Please leave now my friend. There is no need for you to be here any further." says Tseng as he turns to Zack.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cloud, swear I will." with that Zack leaves, all the way second guessing himself.

-___________________-

Leon was forcefully taken to his room by none-other than Vincent Valentine. Unlike other times that they usually spend together and it passes in silence, tonight is different. With air so tense, one could slice it with a knife and eat it. Adding to tension, neither cares for the other in any way.

The red eyed man sits down into a chair. "So what poor soul have you endangered this time?"

Leon looks up at him with hurt clear in his eyes. He sighs, "Cloud Strife…"

"Please tell me you're joking?" pleads Vincent as he stares in shock.

The stormy eyed male simply bows his head, returning his haunting gaze to his floor. Vincent jumps up from his seat.

"I should kill you. That's **my** friend you're going to get murdered!"

"Look Vincent, I don't want him in danger either…will you…help me fix this mess I made?" he asks in an unearthly whisper.

Vincent smiles understandingly, "I will…for Cloud."

The front door slams and footsteps march into the living room.

Heated crimson meets water blue as a silent signal passes between them. They take off to the living room.

-_______________________-

The blonde racer sits in the middle of the large couch with Reno on his right and Tseng on his left. Across the rug sat Sephiroth and Rufus stands next to his chair. Cloud's silver haired idol smiles cruelly at him.

Cloud takes a deep breath, "When do I get to see Leon?"

Rufus glares, "If I had it my way, you wouldn't, especially after you hurt my dear Reno."

At his name Reno stands, "Rufus can I go check on Leon I'm afraid Vincent may have been angered by all of this…if he's found out what it's all about." Rufus waves Reno away toward the stairs.

"I just want to see Leon," the racer mutters.

Sephiroth continues staring at Cloud when he finally speaks. "Cloud, do tell me, what do you know of me and my family?"

Cloud's gaze hardens, "You're not going to let me see him. You're a filthy gang leader and you want me out of the picture. Am I wrong or have I just missed a detail?" he stands, "So Mr. Jenova what is your answer?"

With a quick glance from Rufus, Tseng takes his cue. The man stands and pulls out a gun, holding it to Cloud's temple.

Not impressed in the least Cloud smiles and with the flick of his wrist the gun slides across the room. Tseng then receives a knee in the stomach and a punch in the jaw before finally dropping to the floor.

At last second Cloud turns to the two men and his eyes go wide just as the bullet sails into his left shoulder and he falls to his knees.

"Cloud!" a chorus of two voices yells.

Rufus slides the gun back to its place on his belt.

Cloud's vision slowly begins to blur as he glances up to see Leon, Vincent, and Reno in the doorway. His vision goes unfocused as the pain proves too much for him and he collapses.

The distressed and infuriated brunet runs to Cloud's unconscious form. Leon is immediately stopped and pulled away by Rufus, struggling all the way.

Sephiroth stands and crosses the floor over to Cloud before picking him up by his neck.

The silver haired demon frowns, "Now see what you've gone and done my dear Leon. Tsk, Tsk more blood…looks like I'll have to get rid of him now."

His iron grip tightens around Cloud's frail neck.

Leon attempts to yank away from Rufus's hold but the man keeps him against his side.

That is till Reno springs at Rufus and pulls him to the floor.

Vincent rams into Sephiroth, sending all three bodies to the ground.

While everyone struggles to get up, Leon takes action. He pulls Cloud up off the ground and struggles to get to the door. To his left Reno snags the keys from Rufus and sprints ahead, leaving the door open. Vincent pulls Cloud up into his arms and hurries out with Leon at his heels.

After helping Vincent get Cloud into the car, Leon slides in to the front seat and they drive off, fleeing from Sephiroth's fury.

Reno glances away from the road to Leon. "Where should we go?"

Watery gray orbs turn backward to gaze upon Vincent tending to Cloud to the best of his ability.

"We can go to Zell's…Sephiroth doesn't know about where he lives so it can give us some time."


	6. Talking Truth

_Okay…yay another chapter is down and we're moving on to the next one. I'm trying to get Realm of Sorrow updated since i just updated Altered Resemblance. Well here's this one._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot!_

_________________-

Lone Racer

Chapter 6: Talking Truth

_________________-

Zell plops down onto his couch and sighs deeply. "Yall are lucky my parents are on vacation."

"Thanks anyway old buddy!" laughs Reno as he slaps Zell on the shoulder.

The blonde smiles before looking over at the doorway with frightened eyes, "Don't mention it…but who's he?"

"Aw that's only Vincent, he's harmless," states Reno.

With a humph Vincent turns on his heel and starts up the stairs to check on Cloud.

The shot wasn't deadly, but between the pain and blood loss, it sure would make it seem like it.

Cloud sits up on the midnight blue sheeted bed, shirtless with bandages around his left shoulder and diagonally across his torso.

Leon sits at his bed side; head bowed and endless apologies escaping his lips.

Not wanting to interrupt just yet, Vincent turns to leave.

"It's nice to see you again Vincent," his friend says kindly.

The crimson eyed man smiles and strides over to the bed. "Where'd the kid go?"

Cloud shrugs but winces at the movement. "I guess to get me something to drink. I just wish he could understand it's not his fault."

For once Vincent utters a light chuckle. "He's just like you, except worse off. That kid is afraid so he blames himself so he has a reason to grow more distant. You've learned not to do that Cloud. For that I am grateful."

The blonde's eyebrow tweaks up, "When did you learn all that?"

The dark haired man shrugs, "Since my boss is friends with Sephiroth…or whatever they are, I ended up babysitting Leon often. Sometimes I would get the cold shoulder and others…he told me everything there was to know."

He smiles, "Just like you would Cloud."

A couple of minutes later Leon walks in and hands Cloud a glass of water.

"I'll be with the others…" the brunette mutters.

Nevertheless Vincent pushes Leon down to sit on the bed before he can move. Vincent takes the glass and sets it on the side table before turning to the door.

"Stay here and talk…if you leave I carry you back." threatens Vincent before he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Cloud takes a deep breath before smiling at Leon.

"I ran into your friend Zell the other day…he told me the basic story. I want to know the truth and I would rather hear it from you."

Leon sighs heavily, desperately trying to think of a way not to approach the subject. Finding none, he begins his tale.

"My mom died in a fatal car crash. Shortly after my dad lost it…he packed us up. Dropped me off at the orphanage saying that he was sorry and couldn't take care of me anymore. At first I thought he'd be back. The first week I got letters from him, and then one day he sent me a letter telling me that he would come back for me in just a short while…in about a month.

"As you can guess…he didn't because Sephiroth adopted me instead. I thought I would be better off since he seemed nice enough. I even might be able to track my dad down…I was dead wrong though. I was left at home all by myself, day in and day out. So I hung out on the streets instead. Trouble didn't actually start till Sephiroth stopped racing and started a gang…like his own special set of lackeys.

"Seifer, the leader, and I never got along. I guess I was just jealous because Seifer was always around Sephiroth while I was pushed aside like garbage. So to counter it, I rebelled against everything Sephiroth said, even if he was dead right."

Leon takes a deep shaky breath and Cloud takes Leon's hand in his own.

"When you saved me, the only reason I knew exactly who you were was because Sephiroth spoke of you. He didn't like the fact that your name has becoming better known. Sephiroth wants to stop you from racing and if you don't…he'll kill you. That's why I left, so he wouldn't know where you lived."

Cloud stares wide eyed, "Why did he bring that guy Rufus and his people into all this…he has a gang right?"

"Sephiroth couldn't have sent the gang because they're reckless. As a result he got Rufus to send Reno and Tseng after you. I'm not sure how though." Leon says with a sigh.

"Why is Reno with us? I know why Vincent is here, but Reno's…well I don't know."

"Reno might be Rufus's boyfriend but he's also a good friend of mine. Originally Rufus wanted nothing to do with this but Sephiroth holds a threat over his head."

Cloud sits up more to look him straight in the eyes. "What's the threat? Maybe we can solve this."

"Sephiroth said that he would dispose of me and Reno would be found dead in 24 hours. But…I don't know why I play a part in this…"the troubled brunette answers calmly.

Cloud sighs deeply. "That still doesn't explain why you would want to protect me or why you even care. Tell me Squall Leonhart, why me?"

He takes a trembling breath.

"I hate people who race because they put their lives in danger for nothing. They could even kill others on accident. Nonetheless I admire how you race. How elegantly you handled the bike. I-I…you probably think I'm just some fan, but I t-think I've f-fallen for y-you."

At that Cloud grins, "Thank you…I don't think you're just some fan boy, Leon. I know you're troubled and hurt, but everyone is. I'm honored that you've fallen in love with me but I don't think its love. Maybe an insignificant crush but not affection."

Leon stares at Cloud with confused stormy orbs. He lowers his gaze to the bed spread. Cloud tries to reach to Leon but he shifts.

"I'm sorry Leon I just don't believe you just yet."

The brunette stands statue still. He gives off bad vibes and Cloud's smile falls flat.


	7. Family?

_okay i'm really trying to get it all out. really i am...but things have gotten stressful...._

_Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot._

* * *

Lone Racer

Chapter 7: Family?

* * *

Cloud is gently tugged forward before his lips mold into Leon's. The blonde encircles his healthy arm around Leon's slim waist and pulls them both down onto the bed. The urgency for oxygen breaks them apart and a faint pink spreads across Leon's cheeks.

The racer beams brightly, "I'm glad…because I've fallen in love with you too."

Leon lays his head on Cloud's chest, listening to his ever steady heartbeat. All the while Cloud runs his fingers through Leon's hair. They lie together in this serenity of the moment for a brief time.

A yielding knock rings from the door and Reno steps in.

Leon sits up alertly, "What is it Reno?"

The usual lively red head strides across the room and plops down in a chair next to the bed with a sigh. His intense gaze falls onto Leon.

"I know this probably isn't the time but…Leon you had another guardian that could've taken you in. Unfortunately your Father is dead…he was murdered at the European Airport, trying to get back to you. Rufus received a letter stating where you were and that only Rufus had the authority to adopt you. We don't know how but Sephiroth pulled some strings and got to you first."

The brunet stares at Reno as if the man were on fire. "Why didn't Rufus do something then? How could he let me stay with that man?" the brunet questions angrily.

"Leon calm down. Rufus is a powerful man, I know that. But he values your well being more than having you under his roof. He didn't want to put you in any danger, as Sephiroth had said he would were Rufus to attempt anything."

The second Reno stands and smiles down upon the two, Vincent throws himself into the room. Leon and Cloud hurry to get up and moving.

Cloud rushes to his old friend's side, "What's going on?"

The door slams and Vincent hurls his body up against it. The raven haired man growls, "Apparently Seifer knew we'd come here. I already got Zell out but they're pulling up as we speak."

Reno's hand falls on Leon's shoulder, "We need to get out of here and fast. If Sephiroth gets a hold of any of us, Rufus can't do anything about him."

"Then why did he shoot me?" the lone racer mumbles under his breath.

Leon chuckles, the only one who paid any attention to the blonde's remark, "So how do we get out of here?"

Vincent fishes two silver keys out of his pocket. "Zell gave me the keys to a set of motorcycles out back, get moving."

The four escape through the back and get to the bikes just as they hear Seifer banging down doors. As if he hadn't already been doing enough illegal things.

"Leon! Come out pretty boy, I'll take you home!" the arrogant gang leader hollers into the empty home.

Vincent climbs onto the first bike with Reno behind him. Vincent turns to Cloud, his countenance as serious as can be. "Don't follow us. Take a different way. I'll call when we're safe. If you don't answer then we'll get Rufus and track you both down."

He tosses a phone to Cloud who slips it into his pocket. The racer slips onto the slick black motorcycle with Leon situated on the back. With his arms wrapped securely around Cloud's waist, the beasts roar to life.

Just as they speed away a door flings open and voice cry out after them in rage.

Vincent tears down an alley that branched off to the left of Zell's house. For a good twenty minutes, no vehicles seemed to follow or even be tracking them.

Till another motorcycle nears them. It continues to get dangerously close.

At the last moment Vincent swerves away to avoid a collision with the biker and the walls and trashcans. Pulling into another alley they get off the bike, far more prepared for hand to hand combat. They wait patiently for their pursuer's arrival.

A girl stops and jumps off of her own respective motorcycle, nearing them. She frowns, "Fuujin," removing her helmet she glares, "Come quietly."

Reno laughs lightly as he strides closer to her. "Sorry chick but you need to get a better hobby."

Fuujin's small fist connects with Reno's jaw and he stumbles back a few steps. "Wow! That's quite a bit of power you got here!"

"Die." she states in her normal monotone.

From her side he reveals a hand held dagger, in all its shine and glory.

Vincent's crimson eyes visibly narrow, "Put it away."

With a defiant shake of her head she thrusts the dagger toward Reno.

Almost immediately two crimson motorcycles pull out behind Cloud and Leon.

The brunet shouts over the intense rush of the wind, "What do we do? Seifer and Raijin are tailing us!"

Cloud smiles, "Hold on!"

He revs the throttle and they fly down the winding roads.

Thanks to a few simple sharp turns and cut offs, Cloud pulls the bike to a halt inside an abandoned warehouse.

With the bike hidden, Cloud pulls Leon behind a pile of staked crates and they sit, waiting to see if they pass or look around.

Two motorcycles stop just outside and two yellow beams of light follow shortly. The rays scan over the interior of the dilapidated building. The footsteps begin to walk away and Cloud squeezes Leon's hand, relieved.

The phone in his pocket vibrates and begins to spew out loud obnoxious music.

Time seems to slow at they both fumble the phone, trying to quiet it.

All too soon light shines on their faces and cruel laughter follows.

Vincent clicks Reno's phone shut, "Looks like we need to hurry back to Rufus's office."

Reno slips his cell phone back into his pocket and climbs onto Fuujin's abandoned motorcycle while Vincent climbs up onto the other. Both speed off into the darkening sky, racing against time.


	8. Confrontations

_Okay...well i've finally decided that i'm going to end this differently. sooooooo....ya....i'm totally depressed and as my brother just said...kind of emo at the moment. so yes it will effect the ending that will be put out right after this next one._

_disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot._

* * *

Lone Racer

Chapter 8: Confrontations

* * *

The fair-haired racer launches the cell phone at Raijin's head, only managing to stun the big oaf for a second. Hoping Leon can handle the other, Cloud throws himself at the larger male. Both tumble to the concrete ground.

Seifer begins his own quarrel with Leon. He's thrown back down and his skull smacks against the hard floor.

Dark crimson liquid mats up the back of Seifer's golden hair.

"Seifer are you okay?" yells a very concerned Raijin.

With his attention diverted he's smacked in the jaw by Cloud's fist.

As Seifer groans and lies on the floor in agony, Leon stands and strides over to Cloud.

The brunet cries out in agony and drops to the ground like a rock.

A small dagger that could fit in the palm of someone's hand is lodged into the back of his lower left leg. Despite his pain Seifer crawls over to Leon as he straddles the brunet's waist before lodging another blade into his shoulder.

Cloud launches himself and he tumbles to the ground with Seifer. Cloud raises his fist, ready to beat Seifer to a pulp, when he's yanked back.

Raijin jerks the racer's wrist and a sickening crack is heard. Cloud lets a scream slip from his lips as he drops to his knees, cradling his wrist to his chest.

* * *

Rufus sighs deeply and slams the phone down onto the cradle.

Vincent meets his boss's gaze, "I shouldn't have let them go a different way."

Reno shakes his head, "Don't blame your-self now. What's done is done." he turns to Rufus, "What did that evil man say anyway?"

Rufus sets his head in his hands. "He has the boys at an abandoned warehouse. Sephiroth assures me that they are alive. He said if I want them that way then I'm to go alone and to deliver $1 million dollars to him right at the spot. Plus the facts that if he and his gang don't get away free then he'll kill them…with his own hands."

The crimson eyed man stares at the dark blue carpet. "Are you going to do as he says?"

Rufus merely smiles and laughs.

"Of course not, the police of the highest quality will do. Just make sure they know that once both are safe that they are to arrest Sephiroth and his gang."

Tseng nods and hurries off to complete the orders.

Rufus continues to glare intently at the wall. "That man will either be dead or wish he was when I'm through with him."

* * *

Eyes flutter open to reveal a dull blue. Dried blood situates itself around his mouth and nose.

After Cloud had hit the ground, the big brute, Raijin had continues to beat him into the ground.

Tough wire cords keep Cloud upright and tied to a support beam of the warehouse. At Cloud's feet lay an unconscious Leon.

The blood had stopped but a puddle had developed at his feet and oh his chest. The same type of wire binds Leon's wrists together and ankles together. Cloud frowns down at his young lover.

Sephiroth strides into the view, "I see you're awake."

Cloud's eyes contract into slits, "You won't get away with this."

"My dear young racer…I will forever be the best ever known. Not you! Little does that fool Rufus know, but either way I'm killing you both before I leave." he says as his cruel grin grows.

Cloud's gaze hardens, "I'm not scared of you and I'm not scared of death, you scum!"

Sephiroth simply laughs mockingly.

"But I have something that will terrify you and crush you more than what death could ever do."

He glances toward the brute, Raijin, and he approaches the lovers.

Raijin grabs a hold of Leon's collar and drags him away from Cloud, where he can still witness whatever is to happen. With a few attempts to wake the brunet they finally succeed.

Without warning, the young man yelps in pain as Sephiroth's boot slams itself against his ribs.

"Stop, leave him alone!"

The silver haired man only laughs at Cloud's pitiful attempts to stop him.

Coughs rack Leon's fragile body as blood drips from the corners of his mouth. The evil man kneels down and pulls Leon up to his face by the collar of his bloodied t-shirt.

A glint in the man's eyes shines as he lets Leon slam back to the ground.

"Sephiroth leave him alone! It's me you want!"

He nods and stands back up, "For once you are correct, Rufus."


	9. Bloody Trick

_Well....i hope you all like this chpater. okay what am i honestly kidding. its sad and gory no one will be EXCITED about this. lol. anywho enjoy._

disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Lone Racer

Chapter 9: Bloody Trick

* * *

"If you don't mind, I would like Raijin to confirm your half of the deal."

Rufus nods, "Fine, just…let's get this over with."

Raijin strides over to Rufus who reveals the case of money. Sephiroth's turns his gaze downward and his green eyes shimmer passionately as he stares at the bloodied body of Leon.

The lackey flashes a thumbs up and Sephiroth announces his next order, "Good, now Seifer release the two hostages."

The blond gang leader steps over to Cloud. His eyes shine dangerously as he releases the racer from his bindings.

Automatically, pain shoots through Cloud's wrist as the broken bones make themselves known. Swallowing the pain, Cloud hurries to the unbound Leon. As Seifer walks back by Cloud he mumbles so only he can hear.

"He'll be dead by the end of all this."

The lone racer helps Leon stand by allowing him to lean against his own body. Cloud begins the tedious walk over to Rufus when the sound of leather on metal is heard in the silent building.

Cloud's blonde locks sway as his head snaps toward the site of a gun.

"Cloud duck!" a voice yells from above.

A figure clad in black pants and a navy blue tee hurls his body to the ground from the beams of the warehouse. As it happens Cloud stress wide eyed in shock and horror.

The small lethal bullet tears through the air and submerges itself in Zack's chest. His body jolts backward from the impact and his spiked raven tresses sway until his body hits the ground.

A fierce fire rages in Sephiroth's eyes at the fact that the bullet did not hit a correct target.

Rufus leaps forward as Sephiroth raises the gun once more.

As the second shot sails through the air a body shifts and places itself in front of Cloud.

The distressed racer shrieks, "No! Stop Leon! No!"

The brunet falls back into his arms and grasps at Cloud's shirt.

Tears streak down Cloud's pale cheeks as he holds Leon's wounded body, the best he can, against his own. Cloud whispers to his love as he strokes the young man's cheek.

"Leon, stay with me okay? Talk to me, please. I love you Leon."

Cloud bunches up Leon's shirt and presses it against his chest, trying to stop the gushing blood.

On the other hand, Rufus springs at Sephiroth and wrestles the gun away from him while the sound of sirens cut through the morbid air.

Coughs rack though Leon's frail frame as blood spurts from his mouth. Several pairs of boots thunder against the ground.

Reno rushes to his lover and pries him off of Sephiroth as the law enforcement grabs at the silvered haired murder. They lead Sephiroth, Raijin, and Seifer to the cars that flash red and blue.

Tseng pushes his black hair from his face as he assists the men who drove the ambulances through the chaos. Zack is place on a thin white stretcher and rushed away to the hospital.

Vincent kneels down next to Cloud, sorrow written clearly on both their countenances.

"Cloud, I'll take him. You get treated, he'll be fine. Just let me load him into the ambulance." assures Vincent.

The racer nods sadly as he lets Vincent lift Leon into his own strong arms.

The still slightly conscious Leon lets his cold pale hand fall and it rubs against Cloud's cheek.

"See I…can….protect you." the brunet says with as love and pain laced into every word.

Vincent carries Leon away quickly, praying desperately that it's still not too late.

Reno and Rufus go to Cloud and help him stand up. Rufus bows his head, "I'm sorry I should have seen it coming."

The red head leads them to the car saying all the way, "It's not anyone's fault. Right now we have to get Cloud's wrist treated and ready for trial tomorrow."

As they slide into the car, Cloud turns to Rufus who sits behind him in the back seat. "How come the trial is tomorrow?"

Rufus grins lopsidedly, "My friend is in the business. We've been working on this case since I received the letter. He's reserved a judge that will be on the case as soon as Sephiroth is arrested. Tomorrow is the trial since I caught him today."

That ended all conversation making the ride full of anxiety and fear.


	10. Life and Death

_Agh...my friend talked me out of it. So it ends the same as it did before but I just kinda....remade it. So ya. She liked the cheesy ending. But whether you readers realize it or not...it's not cheesy...it happens every day. Miracles are things people wish for. they just dont realize when they've found one._

_disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot._

* * *

Lone Racer

Chapter 10: Life or Death

* * *

All stood outside the courtroom waiting to go in. That is all except Cloud and Vincent.

Rufus shifts his weight to his other foot impatiently. "Where are they? We have to go in there in just a couple minutes."

Hurried footsteps clank against the floor and over to the three; Reno, Rufus, and Tseng. Vincent drags Cloud behind him to a stop.

The young racer's face is worn and pale while bags hang under his eyes from no sleep. Cloud takes a deep breath and turns to Tseng, mustering all the strength he can.

"Zack was…pronounced dead at one this morning. I-If I…if I would've gone to him when he was…maybe-he would still be alive."

Vincent puts a hand on his distressed friend's shoulder, "No one needs to blame his self. There's nothing that could have been done or it would have. All we can do is hope that Leon comes out of the critical ward okay."

Everyone nods full of grief and pain of each and every kind.

Rufus takes his seat while Reno, Cloud, Vincent, and Tseng sit in the bench behind him. Sephiroth sits horizontal to Rufus with his lawyer next to him.

The young lawyer looks to be like a miniature mirror of Sephiroth. Clad in a black suit, his silver hair falls to his shoulders like spun silk. His poisonous green eyes gleam mischievously.

The judge enters and the bailiff says aloud, "All stand for the Honorable Judge Cid."

As instructed everyone stands as a man with short flaxen hair and penetrating blue eyes strides in and takes his appointed seat.

Sephiroth's lawyer, Kadaj, starts things off.

"My client, Sephiroth Jenova, adopted Squall Leonhart with no strings attached. Another point is why would my client need to scheme to get rich and famous when he already is? My client is not at fault for anything. Rufus Shinra is the one who injured someone, not my client. I call Cloud Strife to the stand."

Cloud makes his way to the stand, all the while the jury's eyes are attracted tot eh small cast that adorns Cloud's right wrist.

Kadaj stares hard at Cloud, "Who shot you Mr. Strife?"

Without hesitation Cloud answers, "Rufus Shinra."

"Whose people came and took you from your home?"

"Rufus's…"

"That's all Mr. Strife. As you can see people of the Jury, Mr. Shinra is at fault more than my client is." with that Kadaj and Cloud return to their seats.

Cid looks at Rufus and raises a blonde eyebrow, "Will you be your own lawyer Mr. Shinra?"

Rufus nods and stands. "Yes and my first point will be the letter that I received from Laguna Leonhart, or Squall's father."

The bailiff takes the document and hands it to the Judge to be read aloud.

"My dear friend Rufus, I am afraid that you were right, I cannot escape my past. Jenova's agents have been tailing me all through Europe. I doubt I'll make it home…I'll never shake them. They've delayed my flights and frozen my funds. I have left my son, Squall, at an orphanage near the edge of the town where I used to live. A woman named Lilith works there and besides a promise, she holds the papers stating, that only you and I can adopt my son back. Please make hast my friend, for my time has run out. You're Friend, Laguna."

Rufus sighs, "But I didn't get there fast enough. Lilith, the woman Laguna mentioned in his letter, had died in a fatal car accident. The papers and the boy had disappeared. Years later Sephiroth contacted me and said he had Squall. If I didn't do as I was instructed then he would have no problem killing the boy since he now controlled a stealthy gang. But still the leader of said gang, Seifer, attacked Squall and left him for dead. Which from my knowledge is where Cloud enters; he saves Squall and in return is hunted down like a dog. There's more than one account of violence inflicted upon both Cloud and Squall along with his now dead friend Zack."

Cid rubs his chin, "I see…from what is known there are two attempted murders and one murder."

"No! There's more to it than that!" a female voice cries from the back of the large courtroom.

Cid sighs, "And who are you young lady?"

"My name is Rinoa. I was a servant in the Jenova household. Leon entrusted all his thoughts and experiences to me…including his journal. Sephiroth is not only cruel but a sick man as well."

Rinoa approaches Cid with a small leather bound book in her hands.

"I hate to spill his traumatizing memories…but…if it puts that thing in prison, then I'm sure it will be fine. It started to two years ago, I'm sure Vincent-err- Mr. Valentine knows as well. Sephiroth sexually abused Squall…repeatedly."

All eyes turn to Sephiroth as Cid grabs a hold of the book. "Mr. Valentine, please approach and take the stand."

Vincent moves from his seat to take the stand and everyone's immediate attention.

"Now Mr. Valentine, did Squall tell you about any of this?"

"Yes he did."

"Do you mind providing a more detailed answer?"

Vincent sighs heavily, rounding up all his thoughts.

"Since Rufus was worried Sephiroth might do something, I stayed from 6 a.m. to 6 p.m. but only on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Just so Sephiroth didn't get suspicious. On Saturday I went back and couldn't get Squall out of his room.

"He was perfectly fine Thursday, till when I was supposed to leave. After I forced my way in I made Squall tell me what was going on."

Vincent shakes his head, sending his short brown hair swaying. "He told me that he was confused and showed me the bruises on his arms. Squall said they came from where Sephiroth had dragged him and raped him.

"That night I informed both Rufus and Sephiroth that I would stay with Squall for the night. But the assaults didn't stop because I couldn't be there all the time. I've never told anyone because he…asked me not too, till the right time."

Cid stares absolutely shocked, "That's all Mr. Valentine. Is there anything else anyone wants to add in?" With no response Cid continues, "Okay then, I think this will be essentially easy. The Jury may leave to decide."

The gavel crashes down and the Jury members pile out.

Cloud jumps up, "I'm going to the hospital. Call me with the verdict." The young blonde bolts out the door.

______________

His black boots click against the hospital's white tile floor. Cloud approaches the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Squall Leonhart's room is?"

The lady turns to look up at him, "Oh Cloud? Is that really you?"

Motherly green eyes stare up at him and her long chestnut hair spirals down, held up by a pink ribbon.

"Aerith…I'm so sorry about Zack. Shouldn't you have the day off? That is since you were married."

"Cloud I work for the hospital. I loved Zack and I still do but I can't save him…but I can save people here. So why take the day off when I don't need to?" Cloud smiles at Aerith as she glances at the computer screen. "He's on Floor 3, Room 117. They just moved him out of the critical. They said he's begun to stabilize.

"Thanks Aerith."

"Cloud…I've been up to see him. Don't get your hopes up. He stills looks rather bad."

He only nods and takes off down a hallway to get to the elevator, not wanting to think about it, just wanting to get to young love.

White…nothing but sterile white.

Bandages, tubes, and beeping machines are the only things that draw Cloud's eyes as he enters Room 117.

Cloud plants his weary body down it the metal armchair at Leon's bedside. The young man's chest rises and falls slowly as if the hear is pacing itself.

Minutes pass as Cloud sits next to his darling, hoping that he'll wake up at any moment.

That's when Cloud turns to the heart monitor next to him just in time to see a long electric green line sail horizontally across the charcoal screen.

He had flat lined.

____________

Doctors and nurses had piled in and shoved Cloud out the door before closing it. The blonde still stands and stares at the door as if in a stupor.

The distressed racer moves like a sloth to the chairs in the adjacent room. As he does many sets of feet arrive in front of Cloud, each belonging to Reno, Rufus, and Vincent. Tseng had stayed at the courthouse to get the legal forms and such, thus allowing Rufus to go to his adopted son.

Vincent sits down, "Cloud we won the case! Be happy. Sephiroth was served with a life sentence. Seifer and the rest of his gang will be sentenced later on since they were also proven guilty."

Cloud shows a small smile but it dissolves immediately by a sad grimace.

Vincent frowns, "What happened? Is Squall okay?"

Rufus stares at the blonde horrified, not sure what had happened but expecting the worse.

Reno kneels down in front of Cloud, "Come on tell us…we can handle it what happened?"

"He…Squall flat lined." he mumbles out as a few stray tears streak down his cheeks.

For once in his life Vincent notices the visible fear that spreads across his boss's face. His countenance transforms into the face of a man who's worn and weathered, old even for his young years.

Rufus back away, to shaken to even make an audible sound.

A door opens silently as a doctor clad in white strides over to them. The doctor's blonde hair is slicked back to his devoted green eyes.

"Who is the guardian?"

Rufus inhales deeply before walking to the doctor, "I am, Rufus Shinra."

The doctor nods, "I'm Dr. Creech. I'm very sorry to inform you…but we've done everything we would. To our scientific knowledge…your son has passed, I'm very sorry."

Rufus swallows hard and Reno is immediately at his side pulling him into an embrace.

Vincent swivels around in his seat to consol Cloud only to notice that he's absent from his seat.

Cloud had jumped up and wrestled his way into the room. He throws himself in the chair at the bedside and his upper body on the bed, grasping at Squall's hands."

All the cords, tubes and such had been removed and the machines off, leaving no trouble to mourn over his lover.

Violent sobs rack Cloud's frame as tear after tear slides down his cheeks and drops onto the lifeless form below him.

The racer's fingers, from his uninjured hand, intertwine with that of Leon's, desperately trying to warm them, only to find them still warm.

Vincent strolls into the room filled with grief. He pulls Cloud away trying to take him out of the room.

As Cloud's hand slips away fingers attempt to grab his own. He goes frantic.

"Vincent, stop it right now! Squall's not dead! He's alive; he tried to grab my hand! Please listen to me Vincent? Let me go?"

Vincent sighs, "Cloud this is ridiculous, stop acting like this. The poor kid is gone and nothing and can bring him back. Whether you, I, Rufus, or Reno likes it, Squall is gone!"

As Vincent finally succeeds in dragging his friend out of the room, Dr. Creech walks back in with Rufus behind him.

Dr. Creech glances at Squall before turning to Rufus, "Would you like me to give you a moment?"

Rufus shakes his head, unable to form any words together. Silent tears roll down Rufus's countenance, powerless to his own emotions.

His closed eyes cannot see the slight twitch in the supposed dead body lying before him. The doctor stutters to find words but fails as he runs out of the room.

A slim hand grasps at Rufus's shirt sleeve. "P-Please…don't cry."

The older man's eyes widen as he looks down upon his alleged dead son. "Is it possible?"

Reno pokes his head in the doorway, "Rufus? Is everything okay? The doctor just ran…"

His voice trails off as he spins around, leaving.

Rufus stares down into stormy blue eyes, "Squall…how?"

The boy flashes a small smile, "Not my time…they just gave up and…didn't give me a chance…"

"Come look Cloud! It's a miracle!" shouts the voice of Reno.

The emotional wreck named Cloud shuffles into the room unwillingly, only going because the red head had dragged him in.

A delicate voice reaches Cloud's ears, "C-Come here…C-Cloud."

As beckoned Cloud closes the distant and sits down on the edge of the bed. His hand runs over Squall's cheek, lips, and hand. Satisfied that he's not an illusion Cloud smiles, "Y-You're alive!"

Squall's dim slate eyes gaze lovingly up at Cloud. "I would never leave you…not until I have to."

Tears of bliss trail down the blonde's face as the two lovers embrace each other.

Rufus smiles still shocked. He simply turns and walks out. Reno hurries after knowing that Rufus will be going to due the paperwork, the logical things that he could figure out.

Cloud and Squall stay by each other's side, knowing at any moment, their loved one could be snatched away by the untimely fate of death.

_Epilogue_

_In the next passing years, Rufus and Reno and Cloud and Squall each join together in holy matrimony. Life for this group of ill-fated people seems to now flow smoothly._

_Cloud excelled in the highest and finest quality of motorcycle racing. Much to Squall's dismay, Cloud continues to race weekly. _

_Tseng still works for Rufus, but now as the Head of Security._

_Reno and Rufus run the business together, waiting for Squall to take up a job there as soon as he is able to._

_On the other hand, Vincent had left the company and went into a stronger law enforcement that deals with hoping to stop the gangs that have begun to plague the cities. _

_But besides this switch of events these men have begun to finally live life as it was intended to be._

_Tough and even slightly distressing…but always with people that care about you and ones that will never leave our side no matter what happens._

_This ends the tale of a miracle that can happen to anyone; the miracle of life, love, and especially the phenomenon of overcoming death. Dreams happen every day but some are bigger than others…so always keep your eyes open for those both small and large!_


End file.
